


The Story Experiment

by Underecho



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, up to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underecho/pseuds/Underecho
Summary: This is an experiment I want to try. I'm inviting everyone to join. I want to see how we think and the different Ideas that we can create by following the same Prompt. Come in and look to see how to participate.





	The Story Experiment

The Story Experiment

 

The story experiment is a way of seeing how people think. All participants write a story following a few simple guidelines.

 

Requirements:

  1. 1000 words per entry
  2. Follow simple Prompt
  3. To submit your entry link in a comment or put inspired by this work



  
  


Prompt 1

Someone finds a small injured creature

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385508) by [Cherry_Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Chaser/pseuds/Cherry_Chaser)




End file.
